


Cold Blood

by ViktoriousNikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Cliche title please forgive me, Did I mention I love vampires holy shit, Drama, Everything Hurts, F/F, Hunter!Yuuri, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lovers to enemies then back to lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Then happy ending, Things start awful then get better then get worse, Vampire!Viktor, Vampires, hopefully?, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktoriousNikiforov/pseuds/ViktoriousNikiforov
Summary: All the pain he had been through was nothing compared to how Viktor’s dead heart ached every time he remembered how he had gotten here in the first place.Because really, he should have known.Yuuri, his Yuuri, his life and love and his everything…Of course he was too good, too perfect to be true.





	1. Chapter 1

Viktor woke up to the sound of steps approaching.

His hands were numb from being held up above his head by silver plated cuffs, head still spinning from an earlier visit of one of his captors, and a vampire muzzle was tightly secured around his head, leather straps uncomfortably pressed against his cheeks. He had to admit he was grateful for the latter though, because having been locked up in this hell hole for almost a week now, his hunger was near the maddening point. If it wasn't for the the muzzle, a couple of these idiots would already have a gorgeous pair of puncture wounds adorning their necks and quite a lot of blood less.

Not that he hadn't tried, of course.

But these hunters were good, better than any group Viktor had been faced with in the past. It was surprising how easily they had restrained him once he had gotten into the car, obliviously walking into his own grave, outnumbered and ridiculously defenseless. For as dangerous as a vampire could be, one only had to know where and  _with what_  to strike to leave them completely helpless.

Oddly enough, that wasn’t what hurt the most. The charred skin of his wrists, the shattered bones painfully struggling to heal, the burn marks where he had been splattered with that damned water and that awful hunger that was threatening to break the remaining pieces of his sanity if he stayed in this place for another day… It all was nothing compared to how Viktor’s dead heart ached every time he remembered how he had gotten here in the first place.

Because really, he should have known.

_Yuuri, his Yuuri, his life and love and his everything…_

Of course he was too good,  _too perfect to be true._

But back to the steps.

“I didn’t think you would stay put for this long, Nikiforov.” A tall, black haired hunter with an undercut and an obnoxious grin walked slowly in his direction. JJ, the vampire reminded himself, having heard the name in one of their previous sessions. Viktor looked up at him for a moment, mostly caught by the enticing scent of blood, so close and yet so far. But he was tired, so tired, and his head dropped again in exhaustion, long silver locks cascading down and framing his face as his eyes fell shut.

But then JJ's hand was suddenly on his hair, grabbing a fistful of it and yanking his head back.

“The nest. _Where is it?”_ He growled at Viktor, eyes flaring with hate. _Or was it disgust_? Viktor wanted to laugh. These men, these monsters, always so scandalized by what Viktor's kind had to do to survive but never realizing what they did was equally horrible, if not worse.

Viktor's only reply was a cold, death glare and a low hiss, fangs bared threateningly at the other.

JJ didn't seemed pleased with that. “I know you’re of Yakov’s bloodline, so stop pretending you don't know, _where is the nest_?”

When Viktor remained silent, the hunter groaned in frustration and moved to undo the chains that were holding Viktor's hands up, though the cuffs remained in place. Viktor could tell he knew just how weak his hunger had left him, and as much as he wanted to lash out at him, he just didn't have the strength. JJ dragged him to the other side of the room, and pushed open what Viktor knew was a window, and he instinctively struggled as much as he could to get away from the ray of sunlight that entered the room. But JJ's grip on his wrist was too strong for Viktor, with how terribly tired he was, and before he could do anything the hunter was forcefully pushing his hands into the light, his exposed skin immediately sizzling as it slowly burned up. Viktor cried out and squirmed, trying desperately to get away and cursing in languages that JJ couldn't quite pinpoint. When he was somewhat certain that Viktor was about to pass out, he let go of his cuffed wrists, the vampire collapsing onto the floor and curling up into a ball, clutching his hands to his chest protectively as he tried to keep himself from sobbing. 

Then, Viktor breathlessly muttered something JJ couldn’t hear, and the hunter bent down next to him, a smirk creeping onto his face. “Sorry, what was that?”

The silver haired vampire, after a moment of silence, started laughing. A low, bone chilling laughter that made JJ tense, feeling the sudden urge to back away.

“I’ve been through this before, _you fool_.” He spat venomously, glaring at JJ from the corner of his eye. “So _fuck you,_ I'm not telling you shit."

JJ seemed to consider his words, eyes full of contempt as he looked down at the vampire. 

“Then maybe you need to talk to someone you’re more familiar with.”

And with that, he dragged Viktor back to his previous spot, once again chaining him to the wall and closing the window before finally walking out the room and slamming the door shut, leaving Viktor alone.

But not for too long.

“ _Vitya_.” The soft, all too familiar voice of his fiancé echoed across the room.  _Don’t call me that_ , Viktor wanted to say, but the only thing that came out was a quiet, broken sob.  _You don’t have the fucking right, not anymore_. “I’m sorry I didn’t come before.”  _Oh, now you apologize? Too late, too fucking late, Yuuri._

But then there was a pair of warm arms wrapping tightly around himself.  _Hugging him_ , Viktor noted, and he couldn’t help but lean into the embrace, tears falling freely down his cheeks. Because unfortunately, he was still the same idiot that had fallen helplessly in love with this man. Despite everything, _Yuuri was still his whole world_.

“ _I’m so sorry_.” The hunter -Viktor cringed at the thought- whispered softly before pulling away, his hand lingering on Viktor’s cheek, looking absolutely torn. He opened his mouth to say something, but Viktor spoke first.

“ _Why?”_  His voice came out harsh, but not nearly enough to show just how betrayed he felt. Yuuri’s eyes widened for a moment, but he promptly looked away, standing from the place where he knelt next to Viktor.

“I can… I can negotiate with Celestino. If you tell them what they want to know I’m sure I can make them-”

“I’m not selling them out.”

Yuuri paused for a moment at that, hands fidgeting nervously. But after all of this, Viktor couldn't help but think that his anxious mannerisms were nothing but an act. “... T-They won’t be harmed.  _Not necessarily_ , I mean. If Celestino decides they’re not dangerous-”

And then Viktor was laughing again, though this time his laughter was of the pained variety. “You have to be joking, dear Yuuri.  _Look what they’ve done to me._ ” The words carried as much venom as Viktor could muster, though he was barely looking up. “I’m not stupid, your friends don’t seem to be the kind to ask first and shoot later. I’m not telling you anything, so you might as well kill me already.”

He flinched when Yuuri came closer, already fearing the moment when his sweet fiancé would finally show his true,  _merciless hunter_  side. But nothing happened apart than a hand being gently placed on his shoulder.

“Vitya, people… people have died...” Viktor looked away.  _I know, but it wasn’t his fault_. “We cannot let something like that slide, something has to be done.”  _He’s still learning, still struggling, he’s trying to get in control._ “We don’t go after harmless clans but-... Viktor, you have to understand. We could spare the rest of you if you just tell me who-”

“ _No_.” Viktor said firmly, doing his best to move away from him, as much as his restraints allowed. “All this time… that was it, wasn’t it? You were trying to get to them  _through me_. You probably planned everything, didn't you?” He laughed bitterly, the sound dissolving into a sob. “How did you even find me? W-Who told you about m-me?  _How could you use me this whole time?!”_

Yuuri looked like he had been struck by Viktor's words, and he wrapped his arms around himself as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. Viktor could clearly hear his heart racing. “ _I… I can’t do this._ ” His voice was shaky as he walked away, not paying Viktor a second glance.

“ _Sorry, Vitya_.”

The door slammed shut, and Viktor cried until everything went dark again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback!

**1 year earlier.**

 

Yuuri would lie if he said he didn't enjoy this part of his job. His line of work, though dangerous and _more than a little disturbing_ , certainly had its perks, and to be able to travel all over the world with all expenses paid by Celestino was probably the best of them. He had seen and experienced so many beautiful things that even Phichit's ever present camera would never be able to keep an updated record of all of them. In truth, Yuuri was as happy as someone with _this_ kind of job could ever wish to be.  

The problem was, of course, that they never got too much time to relax. Not with those  _creatures_ lurking in the night, always waiting, always  _hurting_.

Yuuri had seen from up close what they were capable of doing _many times_. 

"Okay so..." Phichit said finally when he finished reading the document Celestino sent them, a detailed list of reports in the area and descriptions from people who claimed to have been attacked. "... Honestly? Half of these supposed witnesses sound kinda drunk, I'm _pretty sure_ vampires can't fly."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Please tell me we didn't spend twelve hours in a plane just for this."

His friend raised a hand, giving him a knowing grin. "Patience, Yuuri, you didn't let me finish. Half of them sound drunk  _but,_ the other half sound... rather consistent."

At that, Yuuri arched an eyebrow, taking a sip on his coffee. The wind of Russian winter (was it still winter if it was April already? It certainly felt like winter) had shown Yuuri a new level of cold that he didn't even know could exist, and even his boiling coffee hadn't succeeded on stopping his rather annoying shivering. _"Consistent how?"_

 

* * *

 

Viktor prided himself on many things, but his competence as a sire sadly wasn't one of them. When he decided to turn Yuri he truly wasn't expecting the amount of complications he was embracing along with the little, angry blond and his ridiculously spoiled cat.  _Cats_ now, since Viktor was also physically incapable of refusing Yuri's requests. The kid already had a huge burden on his shoulders, it just felt wrong to add more restrictions to the already long list their kind had to deal with. If he needed a hundred cats to be happy, then Viktor would oblige. 

Well maybe not  _a hundred_ , but still.

He was lost in thought when the door was slammed open, the younger vampire storming into the kitchen in a whirlwind of blond hair and angry complaints, and Viktor couldn't help but smile. "What is it, dear Yura, are you not happy to help with the shop?" Of course, Viktor was aware Yuri would probably be tired by now. To stay awake during the morning was hard, especially for someone like Yuri who had been turned only a decade ago. The guy was still a newborn by his kind's standards. 

Yuri slumped onto the one of the tall chairs by the counter and pulled at the hair band that held his braided ponytail together, golden locks flowing beautifully to both sides of his face as his icy green eyes pierced the older vampire. Viktor had learned that his glare was something  _extremely_ hard to wipe off of Yuri's face. " _I fucking hate it._ " He retorted indignantly. "I just endured an entire hour with an idiot asking me stupid questions about random stuff saying he was a collector." He scoffed. " _I call fucking bullshit_. He didn't even buy anything!"

Viktor chuckled, stealing Yuri's hair band to pull up his own long silver hair into a high ponytail, his simple but elegant black shirt perfectly paired with his deep blue jeans. The fact that he was running an antique shop didn't mean he had to look like part of the stock, even if it could be argued that he was, in fact, an ancient relic himself. "Don't worry, you won't have to deal with flirty customers anymore for today. Now get some sleep. We're visiting Yakov and the rest after sunset."

Yuri arched an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Clan bonding time again? That's annoying."

Viktor shrugged. "Maybe. But you know it's important to spend time together-"

" _And_ _stare at each other during long ass conversations meant to strengthen our relationships_ , yes, I know how important it is. Please don't lecture me again."

"I'm glad you understand, Yura." Viktor said as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking amused. "Go and rest, and please let me know if you get hungry, okay?"

Yuri looked reluctant, but gave a slight nod after a moment. As irritating as it was, he had to admit that helping Viktor out with the shop was a welcomed distraction from the mess that was his life. 

Viktor gave him a sympathetic smile. "Hey, you're doing great. You can already be around humans, that's a great improvement! It took me a lot longer to be able to do that."

Yuri let out a  _tsk,_ stood from his chair and left the kitchen as abruptly as he had arrived. Viktor wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign.

He was trying to remember _what in the world was he doing in the kitchen_ when his thoughts were interrupted by the cheesy musical doorbell of the shop. They had it installed so that it would sound everytime a customer crossed the door, and Viktor promptly went to attend.

Their house was (thanks, Yakov) connected to the antique shop, and the stock was mostly stuff Viktor had furiously collected across the centuries from all over the world. It had been Yakov's idea when they moved here from Moscow, since Lilia wasn't very fond of Yuri's cat and _Yakov wasn't very fond of his ex-wife when she was annoyed_. Viktor and his newly sired fledgeling would have their own space, and they would finally get rid of the insanely huge amount of stuff Viktor's compulsive hoarding had accumulated.

At first Viktor was reluctant (he really liked all of those trinkets, and _of course_ he needed his old watch the shape of a kraken! Halloween decor!), but eventually he understood this was, indeed, a wonderful idea. The shop gave both vampires more purpose, kept them busy, made good money and was an effective way of hiding from humans at plain sight. 

Not that he would want to hide from this particular human, of course.

The customer that Viktor found standing next to the counter, looking at the old books and portraits on display, left him enthralled. Disheveled raven black hair, beautiful chestnut eyes adorned with those cute, slightly crooked blue glasses, and a bashful smile that appeared on his face the moment Viktor came into sight.

Viktor was sure that, in his almost five hundred years of _unlife_ , he had never been blessed with a more breathtaking sight. And for a moment, the chilling cold that had made its home in his chest seemed to finally fade.

For a moment, Viktor felt alive again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too comfortable, we're going back to angst very soon >:)


	3. Chapter 3

"He's not going to tell me anything, he... he _hates me_ now." Yuuri muttered heartbrokenly, gaze low as he sat at the table with the rest of the hunters. Phichit was sitting next to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, a worried look on his face. Just like Yuuri, he wasn't quite comfortable with how this whole situation was being managed by their group.

JJ rolled his eyes, leaning back on his chair and tapping his fingers impatiently over the wooden surface. "Are you sure he actually  _knows_ where it is? I'm starting to think it would be better to just _off him_ already, it's getting boring."

" _Don't you even think about it, JJ._ " Yuuri retorted with a glare, his fist slamming on the table before he could stop himself. Then he looked at Celestino, whose brows were furrowed in thought. " _You said you would protect him!"_

"I know what I said, and I said I would spare him  _if_ he proved to be useful, Yuuri. _Which he hasn't_." The man said calmly, blue eyes fixed on Yuuri, who found his words infuriating.

"Maybe if you weren't  _torturing him_ he would talk. He's starving, Celestino." Yuuri said in a tone that probably shouldn't be used to address one of his superiors, and the way Phichit's grip on his shoulder tightened reminded him of that.

Celestino, however, seemed amused by his sudden outburst. "What is it, Yuuri? Don't tell me you didn't know what was awaiting him when you handed him over. We've never been particularly gentle with prisoners,  _you know this._ "

Yes, of course he knew. But he had never intended for all of this to happen. "Viktor isn't just a prisoner,  _he's important to me._ " He said firmly, though slightly ashamed of the fact that he was defending a vampire, of all people. Still, this was _his_ vampire, and Yuuri was done with what Viktor had been forced to endure during the last week and a half. This had to stop. "You've been unnecessarily cruel to him..." His eyes flicked to JJ, who gave him a devious grin. _God, how he wanted to punch him_. "He's not the dangerous vampire we've been looking for and you know that. We have to let him go, maybe we can try to follow him until he leads us to the nest and then-"

"He knows our names,  _our faces._ We met him in that party a few months ago, remember? He would easily figure that we are all hunters and would alert the rest of their community... We would be exposed." Leo commented, not daring to look at Yuuri, knowing the older hunter would be glowering at him for what he just said.

Celestino nodded his approval. "Leo's right, Yuuri, we can't risk freeing him. But there are other ways he can be of use, if you're so reluctant to get rid of him."

Yuuri was about to snap at him when the door to their small meeting room swung open, revealing a tall, brunet hunter that came in followed (very reluctantly) by a blond young man. A  _vampire_ , judging from the silver platted cuffs around his hands and ankles and the muzzle around his head. He looked like he had been roughed up, and Yuuri's eyes went wide in dismay.

" _Y-Yurio.._." 

The young vampire (was Yurio that young anyway?) immediately stopped his angry thrashing against Mickey's grip on the restraints, searching around the room until he found the source of that voice. And though he seemed struck for a moment, the next he was narrowing his eyes and looking at Yuuri with pure, unadultered _hatred_. " _You_... he trusted _you_ and you fucking _betrayed him!_ You _disgusting piece of-!"_ His words were cut off by the sudden yank Mickey gave his hair, bending his head back in an uncomfortable position and pulling hard enough to make Yuri dizzy.

"Shut up, _you little shit._ I will not tolerate your disrespect any longer." The hunter growled at the other, who bared his fangs in response. Yuuri noticed only now that Mickey looked quite disheveled too. "We found him on our visit to Nikiforov's house. He wasn't alone, but the woman escaped. Sara went after her."

" _You broke into their house?"_ Yuuri gasped in horror. " _Why?!_   _You already had Viktor here!"_

Celestino rolled his eyes. "Yuuri, pull yourself together. It was the easiest way to try to find actual clues, since Viktor refuses to talk. Though..." He looked at Yuri, a smirk creeping onto his face. "I have a feeling that with this guy here Viktor will get a lot more _talkative_  in no time..." The Italian man said before turning his attention to the newest member of their group. The Kazakh had been very silent so far, simply observing the rest as they discussed. He wasn't the youngest among them, but he certainly was the most inexperienced and his training still had a long way to go. But... perhaps it was time to give him more interesting assignments. "Otabek, can you take him to the basement? The room next to Viktor's will do." 

Otabek seemed hesitant for an instant, and there was a hint of surprise on his face as he rose from his seat and gave his mentor a slight nod. When he made his way to Yuri's side, the vampire bared his fangs and hissed threateningly at him, and Otabek flinched. Mickey arched an eyebrow. "You sure you can handle it?" Otabek took a deep breath, regaining his usual stoic demeanor. "Yes. I left my keys in my room, can I have yours?" The older hunter rolled his eyes but obliged, and let go of Yuri's handcuffs when Otabek grabbed ahold of them. 

The last thing Yuuri saw before they left the room was a pair of blue-green eyes throwing a murderous glare at him. He wanted to cry.

 _This was all his fault_.

 

* * *

 

 _"I'm going to fucking rip you apart if you don't let me go!"_ Yuri snarled indignantly as the guy, _Otabek,_  kept dragging him down the stairs that presumably led to their basement. Or their  _dungeon_ , to be more accurate. When he saw that hint of fear on Otabek's eyes when Yuri tried to intimidate him back there, with the rest of the hunters, he had felt somewhat hopeful. The guy looked young, after all, perhaps he could easily be talked into letting both Yuri and Viktor go. 

The thing was, trying to talk to him was like trying to coax words from a rock.

" _Asshole_... you're all assholes, treating us like this... But we'll soon get out of here  _and you'll be so dead._ " Again, no response, just the unrelenting tug on his restrained wrists that had him shuffling as quickly as the cuffs around his ankles allowed.  _Fucking hell_. He was about to make a sarcastic remark to ask the other not to go so fast when he caught Viktor's faint scent, and he started struggling again with all the strength he had left, the burning touch of the silver against his skin not even fully registering as he tried to get to his sire. _"Viktor! Viktor I'm here! I'm going to get us out of here, I promise!"_

But Otabek was losing his patience, and he roughly pulled him away from the door to Viktor's cell, making the blond trip and fall onto the ground. Yuri was fuming, but the moment he was about to try to pounce on the hunter, Otabek was pulling out a gun from his waistband and pointing it directly to Yuri's forehead. The vampire froze. "If you want to have the chance to escape then _stop pissing me off_. Get up and into that room, _now._ " Yuri, though still clearly angered, did as he was told and awkwardly got onto his feet, walking to where Otabek motioned him to go. He did not miss, however, the fact that Otabek's heart was now racing. _Was he nervous? Scared, perhaps?_ Maybe that cold expression of his was nothing but a mask and he was actually terrified of Yuri and his kind. Normally, experienced hunters were good at keeping their mind and body perfectly in calm, even during a fight. Yuri had witnessed it himself. 

 _An apprentice, then?_ That was definitely good.

When Otabek closed the door behind him, Yuri already had an idea. It was risky, especially considering he wasn't particularly good at glamouring people. Hell, he had only practiced it once or twice, and always with willing subjects like Chris who wanted him to learn in case of emergencies. If it didn't work, Yuri would probably get in big trouble.

But if it did...  _they would have a chance_.

Of course just glamouring him wouldn't be enough, with how fleeting the effect could be. But there were _other ways,_ ways that Viktor had talked him about only to forbid him from ever putting them to practice. Ways that were considered inhumane and cruel by most vampires nowadays.

But well.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone help Beka.
> 
> EDIT: Updating because there are always typos -_-


	4. Chapter 4

Otabek's steps echoed through the empty corridors, moonlight filling the place like molten silver. The rest of the group left earlier that day, telling him to stay and keep watch over the house for as long as they were out. Otabek hated that, hated being treated as some helpless child that couldn't be trusted with shit, left behind so he wouldn't ruin their hunt. Sure, he normally enjoyed the solitude, but could it be called that with their  _guests_ dwelling in the basement?

Of course he would never admit it out loud, but he was still scared of them, scared of those bright eyes and those fangs and the way they made him feel like prey.

Perhaps his career choice had been wrong after all.

He slumped onto the couch, letting his head fall back as he basked on the silence, his mind drifting to a time of laughter and safety that had been stripped from him the day his family took a wrong turn on their way home, unaware of what was lurking in the shadows.

His life could have been so different if they had gotten home that night. Perhaps he would have continued skating, talented as he was...

 _Otabek_.

The hunter shifted on his seat, restlessness settling in his gut as he forced himself to ignore what _of course wasn't a voice in his head_ , what he refused to acknowledge as a thought that didn't come from his own mind. _You're just sleepy,_ he told himself _._

Truth be told, everything had progressively gotten weirder since he got recruited by Celestino. Maybe he was finally losing his mind. And really, with what he had been through and the things he had seen, could someone actually blame him?

_Come here._

The voice was harder to ignore this time. _Someone was calling to him,_  there was no doubt on that, and before he could understand what was happening his feet were moving on its own accord, taking him through the old corridors of the house, eyes widening in horror when he realized he was heading for the basement. He fought, tried to stop, but his bones kept lurching forward as if they were no longer under Otabek's command.

And then he remembered.

 

* * *

 

Yuri felt oddly proud of himself the first time he glamoured Otabek. The hunter was young, not thoroughly trained, and unlike his more experienced colleagues his mind was still quite susceptible, though that didn't mean it was an easy task. Blood bonding was already tiring, but having to wipe the memory off of him afterwards made it all the more draining. It was necessary, of course, since he couldn't risk Otabek telling the other hunters he had been forced to feed on vampire blood. _Whatever,_ the bond was almost complete, anyway.

"Beka! Took you long enough." He let out in a half mocking tone, a small, tired grin spreading across his face. Otabek looked absolutely horrified and _angry_ , and Yuri could hear his ragged breathing getting worse with every step. It would have been entertaining if the situation wasn't so dire.

" _You bastard._ " The human hissed, looking down to his own feet and scowling in betrayal as they kept on advancing, coming to a halt in front of Yuri.

The vampire groaned in annoyance, the days of starvation and the idea of Viktor in an even worse situation than his weighing hard over his shoulders. Once Otabek looked up, Yuri locked eyes with him and spoke, voice firm and dangerous. "You do remember this time? _Good._ You know how this goes then. _Untie me, now._ "

Whatever retort Otabek would otherwise have used was drowned in those emerald eyes, along with his will to fight. He did as he was told, now knowing _he had done this before_ , the last couple of nights. The way he was familiar with the taste of Yuri's blood, the way he genuinely enjoyed the moment the vampire's bleeding wrist came in contact with his own lips, it made Otabek _sick_.

The whole ordeal was done quickly, and though the hunter didn't feel any different (self-disgust set aside) he knew what this meant. He wiped a trail of thick, dark blood from the corner of his own lips, eyes squeezed shut as he tried not to throw up. _Good job, what a great hunter you are, letting this monster do this to you, you idiot-_  

"Get over it, we need to leave." Yuri interrupted his thoughts in that same sharp voice of his, though it was tainted with exhaustion. "I want you to get Viktor out of his cell and- _What the hell is that?_ "

Voices approaching. There were voices approaching. Had the universe always hated him this much? Couldn't those hunters take just fifteen fucking minutes longer? "This has to be a joke." The blond's hands went to his face as he groaned in frustration. There was no way they would succeed at escaping with the rest of the hunters here, not even with Otabek at his command. He was just a trainee, and both Yuri and Viktor were too exhausted to attack. They would have to sneak out then. "If they find out what I did they'll have me gutted. Tie me up, now." He spat at the human, who winced at the command but obeyed, after a short moment of hesitance. Yuri was too on edge to care about the now familiar pain from the silver around his wrists.

"Anything else?" Otabek hissed through gritted teeth, that same look of hatred on his face. Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so bitter, it's your friends who are to blame, they brought us here in the first place." The vampire muttered angrily, unable to bring himself to care. He was just doing what had to be done. "Oh, and I almost forget, don't you even _dare_ thinking about telling the other hunters. The moment they leave again, I want you to come back. _Got it?"_

The human looked like he wanted to punch him, desperately fighting the urge to follow Yuri's orders, even though he knew he would lose. "Y-Yes, I'll come back later," he said finally, horrified when the words left his mouth despite himself, and left the room entirely. Yuri could hear his ridiculously agitated heartbeats for a while even after he closed the door. 

 

* * *

 

 

"He's been here for two weeks and we still have nothing." Celestino commented offhandedly as they went into the living room, portraits of notorious hunters of the past decorating the walls, their fierce eyes fixed on the group.

Yuuri had always dreamed about joining them one day, about earning a place among those legends, to show everyone what he was capable of. At the moment, however, his mind was somewhere else. "He needs to be fed, he can barely stay awake now." Yuuri told him, taking a seat across from the older man, clenched fists resting on his thighs. For the past few days they had tried to get Viktor to talk by threatening Yuri, but Viktor would only look at them in horror before passing out again. There was no point, not really. "There's no use to keep them here, we have to let them go."

JJ sighed from his place next to Celestino, lazily resting his head on his chin. "Yuuri's right. It's getting boring, and we still have no clue on where to find the rest. We're wasting our time."

"Perhaps." Celestino considered for a moment, fingers tapping on the armrest of the couch. "Very well. We'll send him to the downtown headquarters, they could find some use for him there."

"As a test subject?! _You can't do that!"_   Yuuri snapped indignantly, to what Celestino just responded by leaning a bit forward, narrowing his eyes.

"I sure as hell can. We're not letting them go, Yuuri. Or would you rather get rid of them already?"

Yuuri was choking on his own frustration, trying to form words when Otabek walked into the room, that weird constipated look on his face. Phichit noticed first.

"You okay, Beka?"

Otabek glanced at him, blinked a few times, then hastily nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. I'll uh... I'll go to bed. Good night everyone." He rushed upstairs, slamming the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE PEOOOOPLEEE (with a tiny chapter lol)
> 
> I'm working on my thesis project so uh. I'm kinda dying hahaha  
> But I finally got this chapter finished! I think I'll have more time from now on. Maybe. If I can learn how to properly manage the little free time I have.......  
> Anyways thank you for all your comments <3 I love you so much <333333

**Author's Note:**

> So.
> 
> I love vampires ;u;
> 
> And thank you for reading! If you leave a comment it'll probably make my day <3


End file.
